The Only exception
by scarletXlotus
Summary: A heart is a heavy burden for someone who once held nothing beneath that hollow chest. Ulquihime.
1. Chapter 1

**Ulquiorra: What have you done to me, Author? *death glare***

**Scarlet: *Hides behind Orihime* I didn't do anything… not really .**

**Orihime: Let's just get on with the story *giggles* ^^**

**Everyone: *bows deeply* Bleach is owned by the amazing Kubo Tite. Please take care of us, as this is this eccentric authors first Ulquihime fan fiction. All helpful reviews are appreciated m(_ _)m**

_When I was younger _

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I has sworn myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ooh Ooh…_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

_**-Paramore: The only exception**_

_Prologue_

Ulquiorra ran his long fingers through his raven hair, allowing the soft tendrils to calm his fraying nerves. His head ached, as if it was a piece of feverish iron, being beaten with a hammer. He needed to breath. He needed to think but the pounding inside his ears resonated through his body, like an old aquaintance you never liked but tolerated, coming back to you. It was familiar to him, like a dream from another life… a dream he didn't want to remember.

The quivering mass of his body trembled excessively as he choked down another raspy vomit. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the saliva that was seeping between his lips..

Lifting his head, he looked around him, at the faces of his comrades who, by all rights, should have been dead. Hell, he should have been dead with them… but he wasn't. He was alive and breathing and feeling a deep pain through his body that he thought he would never feel again.

He could feel every minute particle in his body, every misshapen vein, every quivering vessel… everything. His lungs ached and every spirit particle in his body felt as if they were made out of lead; solidified and heavy. He could barely lift his legs off the floor as the heaviness weighed him down.

Ulquiorra tried his best to listen carefully; he felt almost as if he might have strained a muscle in his ear as he picked up the shallow sounds approaching, growing nearer and nearer until it made his stomach churn like a vat. The muted thud of shoes lightly beating against a concrete floor sounded somewhere ahead of him.

Ulquiorra groaned silently before falling to the ground, barely aware of a familiar, female voice calling out his name.

For some reason, the voice sent shivers down his spine…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just to let you guys know, I will be updating this story soon. I am very sorry for making you wait so long but I rewrote this about five times before I was happy with it and I am still doing revisions .**

**So, just to warn you before I do it, I will be adding new layers to Orihime's character in this story. I am going to be looking at how ulquiorra affected her life, the mix of emotions inside of her and how she is not as much as an unrealistic, airhead as Kubo-Sensei portrays her in the manga (I hate when he does that, even though he vaguely mentions that she is INCREDIBLY smart). I will be making her character more relatable and less 2D. So, if you wanna give constructive criticisms to the characters, be my guest, that would be really appreciated… but if you're gonna troll just because you don't like my version then hit the road.**

**Also, Ulquiorra will also be built upon as the leading roll *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*… but you shall have to read on if you wanna discover my plans for him U**


End file.
